


Самый тёмный час

by HaruIchigo



Category: Flammen & Citronen | Flame & Citron (2008)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: У Юргена лучше получалось с механизмами, чем с людьми. У Бендта — наоборот.Наверное поэтому они были вместе. Юрген всегда за рулём. Бендт всегда тот, кто уходит и возвращается.
Relationships: Bent Faurschou-Hviid | Flammen/Jørgen Haagen Schmith | Citronen
Kudos: 1





	Самый тёмный час

**Author's Note:**

> 1)Ожье Датчанин - по легенде — великий воитель который спит в подземельях Эльсинора, пока Дании не будет угрожать «смертельная опасность».  
> В честь него названа Holger Danske - группа Датского сопротивления во времена Второй мировой, к которой принадлежали Пламя и Цитрон.
> 
> 2)Фанфик исключительно по фильму и к реальным историческим личностям не имеет никакого отношения.

Наверное их выбрали, потому что они умеют ждать.  
Лёжа в остывшей воде Бендт думает, что если про них когда-нибудь напишут книгу, в ней будут сплошные погони и перестрелки. Нацистов безостановочно подвозит сюжетный конвейер только для того чтобы они с Юргеном, герои, с каменными лицами расстреливали их в упор.  
Никому не интересно читать про бесконечные, отупляющие часы ожидания.  
"Я дерево", — думает Бендт, закуривая… какую по счёту? Восьмую? Десятую? — "Я пускаю корни…"  
В солнечном свете вода отливает зелёным.  
Он и правда мог бы пустить корни здесь. Хозяин с хозяйкой к нему добры. Такой спокойный, интеллигентный юноша…  
За перегородкой скрипит кресло. Это Юрген заворочался, устраиваясь..  
— На кровати удобнее, — подсказывает Бендт, не повышая голоса.  
— Нет. Я засну, если лягу.  
— И почему это плохо?  
Юрген не отвечает, но Бендт знает и так: он боится уснуть и проспать день, два, целую вечность. Он боится снов, которые придут, хороших снов, после которых его начнет тошнить от реальности ещё сильнее.  
Он всё равно заснёт, как и сотни раз до этого, но будет думать, что победил себя.

Бендт выбирается из ванны и шлепает к столу, оставляя за собой мокрые следы, как утопленник.  
В кофейнике есть горячий кофе. Кофейник нужно будет вернуть наверх, хозяевам.  
Что бы они увидели, если б спустились сейчас в подвал? Одно чудовище голое и бледное, как покойник, другое выглядит как бродяга и так же пахнет.  
Их герои. "Ожье Датчанин", надежда Дании.  
Героям давно нужен отдых. Но все, что им досталось — ожидание.

***  
Во сне Юрген дёргает верхней губой. Это означает досаду. Или отвращение. Иногда — страх, будто он скалит свои неровные клыки, пытаясь напугать то, чего боится сам. Бендт выучил всю его мимику, все жесты. Запомнил запах его одеколона и пота. Его сонное дыхание. Блик на стёклах очков.  
Он знал, — Юрген так же накрепко запомнил его. За все дневные часы в засаде, за все ночи под лампой, в кругу света посреди моря тьмы.  
Словно это было важно. Словно если один из них умрет, его можно будет восстановить по воспоминаниям другого.  
Они, кажется, даже мыслями могли бы обмениваться на расстоянии, если б захотели. Не знали друг друга только на ощупь, не знали на вкус. 

***  
Иногда, в самый темный ночной час, Бендт просыпается с желанием коснуться хоть кого-то живого, почувствовать, как проминается под пальцами упругая кожа… но рука встречает только холодное стекло бутылки или влажный кафель.  
Юрген уже ушёл? Или ещё не приходил?  
Где он спит сейчас? В машине, среди окурков? В постели своей женщины, под тиканье настенных часов?  
Он точно жив ещё,? Это ведь не память играет шутки с сонным разумом?  
Нет. Жив.  
Настолько же, насколько и все они.

***  
Сутки ожидания сливались в одну бесконечную ночь, в один бесконечный день. Им всем нужно было делать вид, что они живут так же, как все: ходят на работу, заседают в пивной. Но, пожалуй, никто из них не жил по-настоящему.  
А может наоборот, только они настоящими и были.  
Зрячий в стране слепых всегда чужой.

***  
Кристиансхаун. Орхус. Нёрребро.  
Истрёпанный атлас автомобильных дорог, который не нужен уже — каждая улица отпечаталась в памяти, потому что надо было знать, куда отходить, надо было знать дом и этаж, ширину лестничных пролётов, расположение квартир.  
Всегда только один шанс.  
Бендт уговаривал себя, что ничего не чувствует, поздно уже что-то чувствовать. Лицо на маленькой фотографии — рожа сволочи, продавшейся нацистам. Эти глаза выискивают "предателей", эти руки вскидывается в салюте, эти рты жрут Данию, зубы разрывают её плоть.  
Эти рты говорят: "Наша прекрасная страна".  
Бендт готов был на что угодно, только бы они замолчали. 

У Юргена лучше получалось с механизмами, чем с людьми. У Бендта — наоборот.  
Наверное поэтому они были вместе. Юрген всегда за рулём. Бендт всегда тот, кто уходит и возвращается.

День, когда Юргену пришлось взять пистолет… наверное тогда все пошло под откос. Они нарушили ритуал. Они нарушили распорядок. И что-то нарушилось внутри них тоже.

***  
Снова ночь. Или это одна и та же ночь, которая всё никак не кончается?  
Юрген спит в ванне, сжимая пустую пивную бутылку, как рыцари на надгробиях сжимают меч.  
Ожье Датчанин.  
Его очки съехали куда-то на висок. В очках Юрген кажется старше. Он кажется беззащитнее, простодушнее.  
Снимая их, Бендт случайно касается его щеки, и верхняя губа, жёсткая от щетины, дёргается вверх.  
Злится.  
— Что? — сквозь сон спрашивает Юрген. — Я готов. Я сейчас…  
— Ничего, спи. Не хочу, чтобы ты раздавил очки.  
Он слегка похлопывает Юргена по щеке, в шутку.  
— Тебе бы побриться. Раз уж ты тут.  
Юрген отдаёт ему бутылку и достаёт из кармана смятую сигарету. Бендт привычно прикуривает ему.  
— Я думал, что хотя бы здесь не засну.  
— Нельзя просто перестать спать. Говорят, так сходят с ума. Так пытают людей, ты слышал? Не дают им спать, и они не выдерживают. Иди к…  
— У неё другой.  
Бендт молчит, не зная, что ответить. Ему проще, он давно решил для себя, что не будет, не станет, не привяжется. Что до конца войны, он — Пламя, и у него только одна цель. Юргену тяжелее. Он пытается остаться хорошим человеком. Или хотя бы просто человеком.  
— Ты уверен? Она тебе сказала?  
— Ещё не сказала. Но я знаю. Чувствую.  
Юрген отворачивается.  
Наверное во сне он сидит с Бодиль и с дочерью на берегу моря. Прикидывает, как получит на заводе повышение, и они станут нормальной семьёй наконец. Поэтому и ненавидит спать.  
Он гораздо старше Бендта, для него "семья" не пустой звук.  
— Убьёшь его?  
Юрген кривит рот. Ему не нравится думать о себе как об убийце.  
— Он ничего не сделал.  
— Я бы убил.  
— Нет, не убил бы.  
Никто не верит в Бендта так, как Юрген.

***  
Никто не знает Юргена так, как Бендт.  
За долгие часы ожидания они запомнили друг друга. Проросли друг в друга.  
Юрген приходит к нему ночью, и без спроса зажигает свет. Он говорит: "мне нужно...", и Бендт понимает без слов. Разрешает ему взять автомат, смотрит из-за плеча, как мишень превращается в труху.  
Он понимает. У него свои драмы. У него Кэти, он подхватил её как смертельную болезнь.  
Никаких патронов не хватит, чтобы избавиться от этого. 

Они сидят друг против друга, Юрген на полу, Бендт на стуле, и Бендт предлагает уехать в Японию вместе с американцами. Далеко, на край света. Туда, где встаёт солнце.  
Юрген усмехается.  
— "Пламя и Цитрон в Японии".  
Это звучит как название какого-то дешёвого боевика. Продолжения культовой классики, которого никто не хотел и не ждал.  
— А что потом?  
— Я не думаю о том, что будет потом. Не здесь и не для нас. Пора двигаться дальше.  
Бендт встаёт и подходит ближе. Он нависает над Юргеном несколько секунд, и опускается, садясь верхом на его колени. Неудобно. Но в этом подвале нет ничего удобного.  
Под тонкой рубашкой — жар плеча.  
Юрген сглатывает и опускает голову, отворачиваясь. Ему не противно, Бендт уже это чувствует. Сегодня ночью у Юргена ничего не вышло с Бодиль, как не вышло неделю, месяц назад, с тех пор как у неё появился другой. Он как воспалённая рана — любое прикосновение бьёт по нервам.  
Бендт знает, он сам такой же.  
Он наклоняется к губам Юргена, но, не решившись, прижимается лбом ко лбу, вдыхая запах сигарет и дешёвого одеколона.  
— Нет никакого "потом", — шепчет он, и вздрагивает, когда пальцы Юргена до синяков сжимают его бедро.  
Бендт в два движения избавляется от подтяжек, стаскивает майку.  
— На кровати удобнее.  
Юрген молчит. В полутьме у него безумный взгляд. Такой же, как после первого убийства.  
Бент обнимает его одной рукой, другой — расстёгивает ширинку, и чувствует, как Юрген зеркально повторяет его движения, уткнувшись лицом в плечо.  
Вздрагивая от прикосновений Бендт думает, что должен наверное поцеловать его, но поцелуи для любовников, а они ведь…  
Юрген целует его сам.

Они не делают ничего красивого или возвышенного. "Передёрнул другу", — таких историй полно у выпускников разных интернатов. Тяжёлое дыхание в темноте, влажный звук плоти, скользящей о плоть, полузадушенный стон.  
Только один раз Юрген шипит ему на ухо грубое: "течёшь как девка", и получает за подначку укус в шею.  
Они оба давно ни с кем не были, поэтому всё кончается быстро и внезапно. А потом… потом Бендт полулежит на груди Юргена, отстранённо глядя на расстрелянную мишень, а Юрген перебирает его огненные волосы.  
Они курят одну сигарету на двоих.  
— Ты не поедешь в Японию, потому что она не поедет.  
Бендт молчит. Он думает о непривычной нежности. Давно никто вот так не гладил его. Может быть даже никогда. Юрген делает это по-особенному, словно любуется им, его волосами. Словно любит.  
— Значит я отвезу её в Швецию, а потом…  
Он умолкает.  
Нет никакого "потом".  
Кэти загнала его в ловушку… нет, он сам себя загнал в ловушку.  
— Нам нужен отдых, — заявляет он, но Юрген не отвечает. Его потяжелевшая рука давно остановилась. Он спит, приоткрыв рот, и Бендту не хочется будить его, хотя холод подвала царапает его голую спину.  
В обнимку под землёй… словно Ожье и Бенедикт в одном саркофаге. Зловещее пророчество, если подумать, но Бендт уже не думает. Он и сам засыпает, убаюканный тем, как мерно вздымается и опадает грудь Юргена под его щекой.  
Ожье Датчанин.  
Скоро будет новый день, и ему придётся проснуться.


End file.
